DBZ Adventure
by Azurel
Summary: A couple of people are transported to the DBZ World. Will Chaos ensue? Will romance bloom?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Wahoo!!"A young girl, about 15 yelled in glee. She had been watching her all time favourite show DragonBall Z. She grabbed a hold of her Shin plushie, she began to dance around her room. Her room was silver with a black ceiling that had silver stars painted on it.  
  
"They won! They won!" She yelled jumping up and down on her bed, which had a silver conforter with a black dragon on it.  
  
"Vianna quit that jumpng." A voice yelled through her closed door.  
  
"Yes mother!" The girl, now known as Vianna yelled back at her mother.  
  
"Besides it's 11:00, time to go to bed." Her mother yelled through the door before heading back downstairs.  
  
"Alright." Vianna pulled on a tanktop and a pair of boxers, brushed her waist length blonde hair into a braid and then got into bed. "I wish I could go to the DBZ world." Was the last thing she whispered before closing her green and silver cat-like eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Suddenly a bright silver light flashed in her room. When the light disappeared Vianna's bed was empty and she was gone.  
  
Well how is that for a start? Hope you liked it. By the way I am thinking about putting some other females( Friends or family( I need atleast one sister) of Vianna's)into the story. You can also be paired up with someone from Dbz or a character you made up! If you want to be in it just email or review me the following information(I'll use Vianna as a guide line):  
  
Name: Vianna(give me an idea for her last name please! i can't thnk of anything)  
  
Nickname:V or Via  
  
Age:15  
  
Race:human at first but then discovers she is 1/2 hanegami 1/2 saiyin.  
  
Hair colour:waist lenght, blonde, silver tips(only when she transforms).  
  
Eye colour: Green with silver blotches. Cat like.  
  
Clothes:black bellbottoms, a silver tanktop, a silver scarf(like kai's off of Beyblades) and black and silver running shoes  
  
Pyjamas:a pair of black boxers and a silver tanktop  
  
Height:about 1/2 an inch shorter than Shin   
  
Weight:around 40 kg.  
  
History: Grew up with her parents. When she was 15 she was brought to the DBZ world where she discovers she is of an ancient race called Hanegami's. She has silver wings and her hair tips turn silver. She has both the saiyin adn the Hanegami abilities.  
  
Personality: She is very quiet. She has a way with animals. Likes to fight but mostly keeps to herself.  
  
Tatoos: Has a wolf head on the bottom of her back and a black dragon with silver eyes that wraps around her upper arm.  
  
Pets(If any): a smokey topaz coloured Guinea Pig named Dark Eclipse( Eclipse or clippy)  
  
Person she is paired up with: Supreme kai(shin) 


	2. Chapter 1 part b

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ. Thank you. This character belongs to   
  
Chapter 1(part 2)  
  
"GO TRUNKS!! KICK HIS ASS!!! YA!!!!" A 17 year old girl yelled jumping around in front of her TV.  
  
"Next time on DBZ..." The TV blared out before the girl shut it off. The girl had long, wavy dark brown hair that had blood red streaks in it. Her eyes were a strange brown colour that had green mixed in it. She was around 5'9 and had a muscular build. She wore an oversized black shirt that had long black sleeves. She was currently in a purple and black coloured room. Hopping onto her bed she sighed. "I wish DBZ was real! I wish trunks was real! Oh man that would be so cool!" She said with a small smile.  
  
"Alyssa get to bed!" Someone yelled through the closed door.  
  
"Whatever mother."Alyssa stated in a cold voice. Soon footsteps were heard walking down the hall. Alyssa shook her head before hopping into her black covered bed. Moments later a scratching was heard at the door. Sighing she got out of bed and opened up her door to allow a black Shitzu Poodle that had a white diamond on its neck in. "Hurry up. Lets go Gem."She whispered. The dog barked and then jumped up into the bed and snuggled into the blankets at the base of the bed. Alyssa snorted before getting into bed as well.  
  
Just as she was about to close her eyes, a huge blinding white light surrounded the room.  
  
"Shit!! What the hell is happening!!"Was the last thing heard before teh light disapppeared along with both inhabitants of the room.  
  
~*~ Well there is the second part! Hope you liked it!!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	3. chapter 1 part C

Chapter 1(Part 3)  
  
"Yo peeps. Whats happenin'?"A young boy yelled walking into his house. He had black spikey hair(A/N:like trunk's as a super saiyin)and green eyes. He was about 5'6 and wore a pair of black shorts that went a little past the knee,a blue shirt, and black skate board shoes. "Hello?" he called again. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pepsi. Sitting down at the table he noticed that there was a note on it.  
  
Dan,  
  
We have went to the store in the next town. Should be back by tomorrow.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"Joy." Dan stated sarcastically before taking another sip from his can of pop. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. He laughed. "I got the house all to myself. No distractions."   
  
Grinning, he headed out of the kitchen and upstairs,and into his bedroom which was all blue with a whole bunch of posters on his walls and ceiling. He laughed happily as his golden rereiver puppy, Goku, rushed over to him."Hey boy! Ready for DBZ? Huh? Are you?" Dan said while wrestling with the dog. This play continued on for a while until both were pretty tired out. Goku then got up on his bed and layed down. "Lazy puppy. Yeah Goku I mean you." Dan said laughing at the face Goku gave him.  
  
He was still laughing as he walked over to the T.V. in his room and turned it on.   
  
Suddenly a huge flash of white light erupted in his room.  
  
"Holy Fu-" Was all dan could say before the light disappeared along with him and Goku. 


	4. Chapter 1 part D

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ. The character lynelle was created by another. I own nothing but the plot and my character.  
  
Chapter 1(part 4)  
  
"Hey! Lynelle! Wait up!" A black haired boy yelled running up. The girl, Lynelle, turned around and faced the boy. She had reddish brown hair that had green tips and dark chocolate brown eyes with gold specks. She wore a pair of fitted-flare black pants, a red oriental top, red sneakers, and a chain hung from her pant's pocket.  
  
"Yeah? What's up Andrew?" She asked calmly while stopping to wait for the boy. He rushed up to her panting.  
  
"DBZ... Tonight.... Marathon.... Watching?" He managed to wheeze out.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll be watching." She said with a half smirk half smile.  
  
"Just to see Piccolo I bet." He said grinning at her.   
  
"So. He is like totally so cool! Oh gotta go or I'll be late getting home and it's my turn to cook supper. See ya later Andrew!" She said while running off.  
  
"What does that dude have what I don't?" Andrew questioned himself while walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh damn... I'm gonna be late! Mom's gonna kill me! And I'm gonna miss DBZ!!!!' Lynelle ran as fast as she could, weaving in and out of people as she tried to make it home on time. She reached her house in record time and rushed through the door, tripping on the ledge of the door as she rushed in.  
  
"I'm home!!" She yelled. "Mom?" She called out after a few moments of silence. "Hello?" She cautiously walked through the house and almost jumped out of her skin when her mother's cat jumped down infront of her.  
  
"Oh honey you're home!" Her mom, a tall brunette with chocolate coloured eyes greeted. She was wearing a purple business suit and was trying to put in an earring.   
  
"Hey mom. What are you doing?" Lynelle asked while pulling out things for dinner.  
  
"I have to go out of town for a few days. Business proposition popped up. I'm leaving right now. Sorry about this honey but this is really important. I should be back in a couple of days." Her mother said with a smile. She kissed Lynelle on the forehead and then rushed out the door with her bags to her car. Lynelle waved at her mom before turning around and popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave.No use in cooking supper now, she wasn't that hungry anyways.   
  
Plopping down on the couch with her bowl of popcorn, she flicked on the TV. Instead of seeing the starting of DBZ she saw static. Growling Lynelle stood up and prepared to slap some sense into the TV, but instead she was blinded by a huge white light emanating from the TV. Seconds later the light died away leaving the room unoccupied.  
  
~*~Sorry that took so long but I have writers block. If anyone has any ideas for the story please tell me cause I could certainly use them!!^_~ ~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	5. Chapter 1 part E

Chapter 1-Part E-John Darkmann  
  
"Another day of Hell over. Thank God." A boy grumbled. He was around 23 and had short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He wore black shoes, black pants, a black shirt and a green jacket with a matching green hat. Currently he was trudging slowly down a darkened hallway of an appartement building. He stopped at a green coloured door and withdrew a key from his coat pocket. He then unlocked the door and entered the appartement. What greeted him was a slight mess. Books and mangas littered the floor along with the odd articles of clothing.  
  
He took off his shoes and dropped the books he was carrying on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Then he walked into a room that had a plaque which had 'John Darkmann'written on it. The room was decked in green and black. He grabbed his pet snake, Viper. It was around 2 and half feet long. He then flopped down on the bed and grabbed the remote control so that he could watch a bit of DBZ before he did his homework for the college courses he was taking. When he flicked on the TV he was greeted with the opening of DBZ. He grinned and pulled a notebook out from underneathe his bed. It contained drawings of all the characters he had seen in DBZ along with their strengths and weaknesses. Suddenly the TV flicked off. Cursing he stood up and began heading towards the TV so he could bang some sense into it. Just as he was about to touch the TV a huge blast of light erupted from it and engulfed the whole room. When it dissapitated, John, Viper and the notebook was gone.  
  
~*~I hate writters block.... And I hate having a broken arm too.~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	6. Note

To all my faithful readers:  
  
I am very sorry to announce that my mother is taking the internet off of the computer. She discovered my little brother in a porn site so now she believes he isn't old enough to have the internet and is removing it. That means I won't be able to update my account for a veeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy long time so I'm just deleting it. I apologize for any problems this is causing. Hopefully I will be able to write again.  
  
Signed,   
  
Azurel 


End file.
